A Very Awkward Situation
by browniehaze
Summary: What happens when Carlisle walks in on Edward and Bella having sex on his bed? Lol, one-shot maybe... and a little lemony :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I needed to get this off my head. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but now I'm not so sure. Anyways, please enjoy. Although I must warn you, it's a little lemony. (May become a lemon, hm?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (dammit)**

* * *

Carlisle stood in front of his bedroom door frozen. Behind him, Jacob and Quil also froze, too shocked. There, inside of Carlisle's room door, was muffled moans of passion.

"Oh baby…" someone moaned. It sounded like a woman, a familiar woman, but Carlisle couldn't quite put his finger on who. Thankfully, it wasn't Esme. Carlisle knew what Esme sounded like when she was moaning, and it was a lot more louder than the soft moans he heard from his room… _Then who the hell is in my room_, Carlisle wondered. But his question was answered all too soon.

From inside his room he heard a loud "_Bella_… I'm about to… I'm about to… _ahhh!"_

Before Carlisle could comprehend the anger he was feeling, he kicked down the door with his foot and stood in the doorway snarling. There, on _his_ bed, Bella was mounted on top of Edward and was straddling him... _Naked_. Edward had his hands place at her waist as he had his back arched and his head tilted back. He was about to have a very loud orgasm, Carlisle could tell, but he was stopped short by Carlisle's presence.

As soon as Edward saw Carlisle, he flipped Bella over onto the bed and hid themselves under the covers. _My covers_, Carlisle seethed mentally.

"C-C-Carlisle! Dad! Hi, how are you this morning!" Edward laughed awkwardly. Underneath him, Bella looked scared shitless. _She should be scared_, Carlisle thought. That very thought seemed to burn out Carlisle's last ounce of patience. 100 years of withheld anger with Edward was finally boiling over.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't get your sorry ass off _my_ bed in two seconds, I'm gonna make you wish you died of the flu in 1918!" Carlisle snarled. His words sounded so vicious that even Quil and Jacob flinched. Edward seemed to shrink profusely, while Bella looked like she might give birth to a hernia.

"Um…" Jacob said awkwardly. He wasn't sure whether he should be hurt, jealous, or extremely entertained. The look on Carlisle's face was just too good, but Jacob knew that if he showed any kind of enjoyment in the situation, Carlisle would kill him. _Literally_.

Seeing Jacob behind Carlisle, Bella jumped up in surprise, kneeing Edward in the balls in the process and making him fall over. Quil just couldn't hold it in. He erupted in laughter and fell to the floor holding his stomach.

Jacob's face grew hot as Bella pounced out of bed, unaware that she was still naked. The sight of Bella being naked made Quil stop laughing and Jacob moan unconsciously. Quil quickly pulled out his phone and took multiple pictures of Bella, some of them very close up and personal. Jacob almost ran and embraced Bella in all her beauty, but Carlisle's angry presence stopped him.

"Dammit, Bella, put some goddamned clothes on before you give these two perverts a heart attack!" Carlisle spat, unaltered by Bella's nakedness. He's seen her naked a thousand times when he gave her check-ups, this wasn't exactly a big thing for him. But what _was_ a big thing was the fact that they were _still_ in his room!

Edward finally recovered from the fatal blow to his manhood, and more specifically his left nut, and grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He turned to Carlisle with a pleading expression. "Come on, Carlisle. You've had sex on _our_ bed─"

"We _kissed_! That's not exactly climactic on the sex scale!" Carlisle exploded.

"Are you saying that Esme is a bad kisser? I'm telling on you," Edward smirked. Oh, Carlisle was so close to waltzing over and slapping him that it hurt _not_ to do it. Carlisle wasn't big on beating his kids, but maybe it's about time he started.

Bella, who was _still_ standing there naked, put her hands on her hips and turned to Edward. "Edward, he's gonna kill you if you provoke him. I can see it in his eyes. We're losing him."

"Bella, sweetheart, may I ask _why_ your flashing everyone?" Edward asked in a clipped voice. Bella looked down at herself and gasped.

"Jesus Christ!" she squealed, running to the bed and grabbing a large pillow to cover herself. _My pillow_, Carlisle seethed.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" Carlisle screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Jacob and Quil bolted to the door within seconds while Edward leaped for his pants. Bella quickly grabbed her bra and panties and pulled it on in record timing. By the time Carlisle caught his breath, Edward and Bella were dressed and ready to go, while Jacob and Quil were already halfway there to La Push. No one's ever heard Carlisle scream like that, but man did he sound scary.

Edward was wondering whether he should peel out the window or risk walking past Carlisle. Although, telling by Carlisle's thoughts, coming within 20 feet of him was dangerous. Bella risked it, however.

She walked passed Carlisle, braced for anything, but found herself outside of his room safely. Edward decided to do the same thing, but as he passed Carlisle, Carlisle snapped. Carlisle grabbed a lock full of Edwards hair and threw him to the ground. Bella tried to run to save him, but Carlisle kicked the door closed and locked it. He looked down at Edward and grinned darkly.

"I've decided to let Esme kick Bella's ass, since I don't hit like to hit girls. But your all man, aren't you Edward? You think you can just fuck anywhere you want to in the fucking Peninsula. You think you could just do whatever the hell you wanted. Because your _all_ man, right? So since you think your grown enough to fuck on my bed, I must assume that it isn't considered child abuse if I kicked your ass, right?"

Carlisle edged toward Edward's shaking body as Edward tried to think of ways to escape. The window. Edward tried to bolt to the window, but Carlisle already had him in a headlock before he could even make it past the bed.

Carlisle dragged him to the bed and threw him onto it. Carlisle leaped on top of Edward and punched him in the face multiple times. Edward tried to fight back, but he was suddenly stopped by where Carlisle was sitting. Carlisle sat right on top of his groin, and he was straddling him a little. Edward, whom was still somehow horny from the unfinished orgasmic climax, was turned on by his position. _What the hell are you thinking?! He's your dad!_, Edward chanted in his head. Still, the sudden erection wouldn't go away.

Carlisle stopped punching Edward and glared down at him. Edward was staring back at him in a daze, almost as if he was lost in some sort of peaceful world. Carlisle felt something hard against his groin, but Carlisle dismissed as something on the bed. He shifted slightly, but was caught off guard by the pleasurable feeling that shot through his body and the way Edward arched his back and moaned.

_Oh. My. God,_ was all Carlisle could think. _Am I dry humping him subconsciously?_

Carlisle looked down at Edward again, but this time, in confusion. Edward's face was twisted up into a mask of pleasure. He was biting his lip, and his head was turned so that half his face was buried into the pillow. Realization dawned Carlisle about the hard thing on his groin as he remembered that he interrupted Edward's final thrust.

Edward looked at Carlisle's blank face of confusion in embarrassment. The last thing he ever wanted to do in his vampire life was to come when his father was on top of him. But he needed it so _badly_, it started to hurt. All his little soldiers were waiting to go off into the world.

"Carlisle…" Edward whimpered softly. Edward tried to consider his pride and self intergrity, but his hard-on wasn't gonna go away. "D-D-Don't stop…"

* * *

_**Shall I continue? You tell me. I do read all of my reviews, and I am very eager to hear what you have to say. So please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

~**I don't own these characters**

Carlisle looked down at Edward in pure shock. Not once has he ever thought of touching Edward like this, but something about his expression turned Carlisle on. The way he bit his lips nervously. The way he looked up at him in submissive fear, but in extreme lust. And definitely the way he arched his back and rolled his hips in anticipation.

_God,_ Carlisle thought, _when was the last time I had sex? Six months ago? Seven?_

Edward half expected Carlisle to keep up with his string of insults and punches, but Carlisle just looked at him in lust. Edward knew that Carlisle hasn't been having much of a sex life do to work and home business. In all honesty, Edward felt bad for Carlisle. But the sympathetic side of him was being run over by the lustful side of him. Being held down by his father was probably the most exciting sexual experience he's had. Not that Bella's bad in bed, but he needed adventure. And Carlisle spelled adventure.

Edward rolled his hips against Carlisle's groin, causing a moan to come out of both of them. Carlisle bent down and put his lips to Edward's neck while moving his hips with Edward. Edward gasped as Carlisle started to pick up speed, causing the bed to rattle. Edward arched his back and bit the pillow, stifling his fast coming moans.

Carlisle slid his lips up to Edward's ear and bit down on his earlobe. Edward yelped loudly and jerked outward, smashing himself into Carlisle. Carlisle knew that he probably went too far, but he didn't care. He licked the blood from his earlobe and whispered, "You've been a very naughty boy,"

Edward's eyes rolled back as he gasped and moaned loudly. Carlisle took his free hand and rapped Edward's leg around his thigh, gaining a better angle while he grinded against him.

"Daddy…" Edward moaned in his ear. "I've been… a very… naughty boy… punish me," Carlisle practically saw red as he moaned into Edward's ear. He knew that he was going to come soon, he could feel it. Tension rolled off of Edward as he locked his legs around Carlisle's waist. He was coming close too. The friction the layer of clothing gave them was amazing.

With a final jerk, Carlisle and Edward moaned loudly as they both came into their pants. Carlisle collapsed, feeling more satisfied than he ever has. Under him, Edward panted wildly, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked up at Carlisle in lust and guilt. But no regret lingered in his eyes.

After they caught their breaths, Carlisle lifted himself off of Edward and stumbled to the door. He was so dizzy with horniness that he was practically handicapped. He wanted to turn around, rip Edward's clothes off, and fuck him into the sunset, but his logical voice told him no.

_He's your son you sick basterd. And you just cheated on Esme. In your own bed. You're definitely going to hell._

Carlisle swung open the door and froze in horror. Bella sat on the floor staring up at him in shock. He'd forgotten that she was there, and that she probably heard them. _The whole time_.

"Hey, Bells," Carlisle chuckled, scratching his head awkwardly. "How are you this morning?"

Bella just sat there and stared at him. In Carlisle's mind, he thought Bella was disgusted. Little did he know, Bella was actually listening to them not in shock, but in _pleasure_.

Bella laughed hysterically, making Carlisle fear that she'd finally lost it. But Bella grinned up at him goofily. "OMG that was the _hottest_ thing I've ever heard! Did you just grind on your son and tell him that he was a naughty boy? That is so _hot_! I wish I could of watched it! Next time you fuck my husband, I want there to be a camera, because me and Esme will watch that _with_ popcorn!"

Carlisle looked down at Bella, not sure what to say. Finally, he shrugged and walked, rather quickly, downstairs and out the front door. He jumped in his car and drove away, trying as best he could to ignore the erection that was growing in his pants again.

**vampire865: Why thank you, I do my best to make me readers smile**

**Rosalie Hale xxx: I actually turned myself on by writing this. This story is actually the product of a sex dream I had**

**DvR: You sound so tempting**

**acw1: Don't worry. It won't get in the middle of Bella and Edward, I swear**

**TeamEMMET-JAGBdB: That is a great idea. I might just do that **

**VirgosRule: I'm sorry you didn't like it **


End file.
